


Hot Day

by zgegsupreme



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zgegsupreme/pseuds/zgegsupreme
Summary: It was hot and Gord was thirsty.





	Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo here I am again with another Jimmy x Gord fic ! This one is _very_ slightly nsfw (just Gord fantasizing about Jimmy's body lmao) I'm warning it here because I don't really know how to tag it ??? (btw excuse the super lame title and summary I'M VERY BAD AT THIS)
> 
> Also thanks to the people who left comments and kudos on my first work it really means a lot for me *crying emoji*

It was a particularly hot spring. The sun was dazzling over Bullworth with its most warming rays. Few people were wandering outside, preferring fresh places to rest. The brave ones would enjoy the day as much as they could.

However for some others, it was hell.

Indeed, to the preppies' misfortune, the Harrington House's air-conditioner broke and the heat was getting on everyone's nerves; especially Derby who reported the issue to Dr. Crabblesnitch right away, and the leader was absolutely not pleased about the headmaster's answer: they will have to wait for a while until it was fixed.

Gord didn't want to stay at the house any longer. Knowing Derby's temperament, he was rather annoying when he complained and would make a fuss over a matter like this for hours. That usually irritated Gord so he left the place by himself, looking for a place to cool down. But the problem is, there weren't any proper places to hang at. The main building was a no, the cafeteria was a no, the library was also a no, and the boys dorms - well, don't even think about it. The boy wanted a place where he could be alone, because he really didn't want anyone to bother him, but he also didn't want to take the trouble to move and go to the old vale - it was a bit too much effort for him. The heat made him feel particularly lazy.

So, Gord had no choice but to stay in the vicinity of the campus, with only a few places left. The first one being the auto shop, which was _unthinkable_. He will not step in the enemies' ground, let alone hanging out there (how could you anyway, that place was dirty as hell); and the second one was the nerds' observatory but... He wasn't really picturing himself staying there. Last but not least, there was the gym, which wasn't exactly the best place to cool down since it was built for people to move and run around... Oh but wait, there's a pool over there, isn't it ? Maybe it was opened ?

Gord didn't actually enjoy swimming, sharing a space filled with water and half naked people wasn't really his cup of tea. The idea of swimming in water where poor people did grossed him out. However, he thought that he could at least appreciate the smell of chlorine. He didn't especially liked it but it reminded him of some childhood memories (he might have been to the pool when he was little - and probably a private one).

After the flash his brilliant brain just had, the prep made his way to the pool. Without checking if it was open or not, he pushed through the entrance that easily unlocked. The doors closed behind him, the clatter echoing in the quiet, roomy place. He made a few steps to sit on the first bench he saw and inhaled the strong, moist chlorine scent as he fell deep in his thoughts. A small moment passed by, when his peace was suddenly interrupted.

A body came out of the water, which startled him.

He gulped.

 

Everyone had their own way to fight the heat, and since the pool had just opened, Jimmy thought that it was the perfect activity for today's weather. The freckled boy had made his decision.

Unfortunately for him, Jimmy didn't have a proper swimsuit - he did own a beach short but that wasn't a correct swimwear according to the school's rules. But, he remembered that one of the preppies, Justin Vandervelde, gave him a tiny swimsuit after he beat his swimming record - that should do the trick. The opportunity finally came to use it, it was better than nothing.

Jimmy went to the dorms to grab his stuff and made his way to the pool. There was no one in sight, just a few jocks probably training in the gym, judging from the squeaks he could hear when their shoes' soles rubbed against the floor. He walked to the locker room to get changed and headed towards the pool.

Jimmy dipped the tip of his foot in the water to check the temperature. It was a bit chilly but that was fine by him, he wasn't too sensitive to cold. The boy jumped in it and started to swim. He dove underwater and kept swimming, then he stopped.

Jimmy really liked the sensation of the watery area; the pressure around him felt pleasantly good, the soft element caressing his skin when he moved his limbs. Sometimes, he would let his body floats by itself, not making any motions, just leaving the water embrace his whole self. Jimmy closed his eyes, listening to the stifled underwater sounds. He found them soothing, he felt as if he were in another world without anybody to bully him. Nobody to annoy him, nobody to bother him, nobody to tell him what to do. Absolutely no one. Everything was peaceful. He truly enjoyed these moments because he felt one with the water, and that made him wonder if he wasn't a fish in a past life.

Sadly, these moments couldn't last forever because yeah Jimmy, humans can't breathe underwater - that would be great, though.

Jimmy was at his limit. He started to kick his legs and brought himself up at the surface, letting out a loud gasp. In the meantime, someone had entered the place but he didn't notice the presence.

He emerged from the pool and stayed on spot, out of breath, gradually filling his lungs with air.

 

Gord squinted his eyes, thoroughly examining the wet body from toes to head. His eyes widened when he recognized the face, kissed by freckles.

Gord felt uneasy. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this, and he would never admit it but... He _quite_ liked what he was seeing right now.

This was so wrong. It was almost outrageous.

The prep was overthinking, his brain was boiling. What could he find attractive about the copper boy ? Hopkins was a brute, a troublemaker, a bully, a delinquent ! He was also a fool, a big idiot, a jerk, an imbecile and to finish, he was poor. A stupid pauper. He didn't even dress well. But Gord's heart was betraying him, its rate was increasing as he felt heat taking over his body.

Gord's eyes slowly stared down and his mouth opened slightly . He held his breath and blinked several times in a quick pace, to make sure that what he was seeing was real:  Jimmy Hopkins had a _fine bottom. A very nice butt. A splendid ass_. It was pretty fleshy. In fact, if he could, he would gladly grope it and squeeze it right now. The tiny swimsuit the red haired boy wore made his curves stand out, sexy-looking (Gord couldn't believe he actually associated sexiness with Jimmy, but there weren't other words he could express) and tight in it ... Wasn't the piece of cloth too small for him ?

Gord swallowed dryly and looked up. Jimmy's face was sparkling, water drops slowly running down on it - Gord thought that it was kind of hot. From his eyelashes that were stuck together, making his eyes look sort of alluring; to his cute little pink round nose, and his slightly parted lips - oh how bad he wanted to lick and taste them. They looked so plump and tempting and... appetizing. Gord unconsciously licked his own at the thought. He was feeling deliciously dirty now.

Gord shook his head and smacked his cheeks.

"Pull yourself together Vendome ! You can't be having these... naughty, lewd, sinful thoughts for a pauper ! What would happen if the chaps found out that you actually _fantasized_ about Hopkins..." He would be without any doubt ashamed, but he couldn't, he just couldn't take his eyes off Jimmy. It was too good to watch him breathe, his ribs lightly showing up when his torso rose up to let the air scatter in his lungs. The prep also just noted that the stocky boy had a bit of belly fat, and that was somehow... _adorable_.

He kept eyeing the other boy until their eyes met.

 

Jimmy was taking his time, slowly regaining his breath - there was no rush, no hurry. He just stood there, looking at his reflection on the water that was distorted by the drops falling down from his face. As the time went by, he blankly stared at the pool, lost in his reflexions. Jimmy was suddenly cut off from them when he heard a smacking sound.

It seems like someone came in the pool without him noticing. It didn't bother him so he decided to ignore it, until he got the chills. Jimmy felt as if that someone was watching him, and not a little - it was an eager look. Now Jimmy wanted to know who it was. He rose his arms up to stretch himself and turned around. Somebody was indeed here and he recognized one of the trust fund brat: it was that Aquaberry freak. _"What is he doing here ?"_ he wondered. Their glances met for a very short moment, Gord looked away right when Jimmy laid his eyes on him.  
  
Gord felt terribly awkward. He didn't know if Hopkins knew what he was thinking about and what his intentions were. He didn't know where to look so he stared into space, nervousness taking over him. He cleared his throat and weakly tugged at his collar shirt. He stayed still but he couldn't endure the heavy, awkward pressure anymore so he decided to turn his eyes towards Jimmy again.

Jimmy was still looking at Gord but he was silent. They kept staring at each other for a few more seconds before Jimmy put his hand on his mouth and chuckled. That damn prep was so easy to read. Gord still had his head turned towards him but his eyes were darting everywhere except on Jimmy. He was certainly embarrassed.

Jimmy finally broke the stare. He went to take his towel, put it on his shoulders before he turned his back to Gord and moved his hand downwards, stopping at his rear. Then, he intentionally slid his fingers through the edges of his swimsuit to "adjust it", a faint smirk drawn on his face while he did - Jimmy knew that Gord was intensely watching him right now.

After that, Jimmy faced Gord. He gave the prep a wink - who heavily flushed at that - and headed to the showers, grinning as soon as he left.

All Gord wanted was to cool himself down - well, that was an unsuccessful attempt and he knew that he was going to sweat more than he already is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !! Jimmy and Gord are my favorite pairing I love them so much it hurts..... (if anybody is planning or wants to write a Jimmy x Gord fic JUST DO IT... IM CRAVING THE CONTENT SO HARD I'M ENCOURAGING YOU IN THE DISTANCE *bangs fists on table*)  
> Thanks a lot to my friend zipper (aka the ugly kirby trash friend) and my sis who helped me and who were my beta readers (our first language isn't english so I'm sorry if there are mistakes)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments/kudos and have a nice day/night !


End file.
